User blog:Sylvanelite/other zoids stuff I do...
MMO proof-of-concept Demo Update link Remember to refresh your browser just in case. I've now added an enemies. They are AI controlled, and can be attacked like players. Currently, as with players, nothing happens when they reach 0 health. Update link I'm now making the game much better than before. All the back-end code is done, what's more, it works on all kinds of browsers, including Internet Explorer. The new link now has the upgraded user interface I was working on, as well as multiplayer aspects that have been made previously. There is light at the end of the tunnel. It's a long tunnel, but not an insurmountable one. From now on, a lot of my progress will be working on adding content, much of the game code is there, all I have to do is put in something that players can, well, play... To get the MMO features in this version, you need to enter a name into the top-left text field. Right now, it doesn't do much (I only just got it working 5 mins ago) but it will be added to. Now you can (kind of) attack other players. If there is someone else online at the same time as you (or if you want to open two windows and fight yourself) you can select them by clicking on their name, and attack by clicking on the bottom-left white rectangle. Attacking other players does nothing more than reduce their health bar. You don't die when you hit 0 health. More functionality will be added down the track. Update http://zoidscore.vlexo.net/mmo/index.html Working on making the game playable. This new link is not multiplayer, but it shows basically how the world is going to be set up. This and the old versions will eventually be merged to work together. This new link works on all browsers (tested on IE, FF, Chrome, Safari, Mobile Safari (iPhone)). Sylvanelite 03:37, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Update demo Improved version from before. The main point is that it now works on browsers other than Google Chrome. Importantly, it works in Fire Fox, Safari and iPhone. It does not work in Internet Explorer. I've added NPC's (Zeke's). Although they don't do anything but move, it's a start. Additionally, Zeke only has 4 directional sprites (up,down,left,right) so there are some glitches with his image when it tries to move diagonally in any direction. The other update is that there is a kind of logging-out methods. Before the history of the whole game was kept, every person who made a new character would appear, no matter how little they use him. Now it only shows online users. Sylvanelite 09:40, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Update http://zoidscore.vlexo.net/mmo/main.html New little version. Now I have Zeru running around (yay animated). Aside from that this new version is much more robust from a technical point of view. Previously, all the character's information was stored on a database. Which meant every time I wanted to add anything to a character, I'd have to go and add fields to the database, which was a slow an tedious process. Now, everything is stored in the browser. The database stores nothing but the messages people pass to one another. As a non-technical explanation of what I mean, before I had 2 users, "jim" and "bob". The only way for me to add more would be to manually go into the database and custom-add new users that way. Now, new users can be added at a whim. Just choose a username and enter it into the text box, it'll either move one of the current Zeru's or make a new one if he doesn't exist. I haven't put a log-out feature in yet, so every time anyone makes a new user, it'll stay there forever, but this is a fairly simple step to overcome. Hopefully with this new system I may actually be able to (eventually) complete this into a playable game. (before was a proof-of-concept, and was not meant to be expanded) There are a few minor issues. Zeru may be invisible for a little while when you first move him, this is normal. It's just loading time for the animation icons. Once you've moved him, continuing to move him won't be a problem. This version still works on the iPhone, but aside from that I've only tested it in google chrome (and a tiny amount in FireFox) other browsers may not work (especially Internet Explorer). As per before right-click "view source" is still a valid option if your interested in how the front-end works. Part1 So, I figure I'll post this here: demo Type "jim" to move the Gojulas,and "bob" to move the Godos. (click to move) What is it? Well, it's a small game engine I've been working on over the last few months. It doesn't do much, just moves. The Iron Kong and Iguan are CPU bots that move, HP changes are demonstrating the attack system (obviously it's not complete) It's just the bare bones showing that such a concept can work. To see what it does, you can open 2 or more tabs, moving in one tab will result in you moving in the next tab. The way this works is quite neat, in that any browser will work (try it on your iPhone) but I'm probably not going to be expanding it any time soon (it needs a lot of work, and that's time I don't have) But the premise is the building blocks of an MMORPG. Maybe next year I'll try and build something playable and see how it goes. If anyone is interested in the technology, it uses simple AJAX and HTML 4, no flash or HTML 5. You can view the source code by right-clicking and choosing "view source". Category:Blog posts